Time To Reply
by Red-Sushi
Summary: Cherimon, Charlieissocoollike Nerimon. What was really the meaning behind Charlie's song 'Time to Reply? And who was the one it was aimed at? Read and Review! For Nando's... T for later chapters, possible M.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Cherimon Fanfiction... Ahh! I can't wait! Right, well if you are a major youtube fan like myself, I have a OMFGIt'sJackandDean fanfiction if you wish to read it but, oh well! This is going to be a multi-chaptered story and I'm still debating over short, snappy chapters or long and... Well, the longer it is the longer it takes for me to upload. Right! Let's start, si? Btw, this is when they're in their home! x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Blue eyes fluttered open as a stream of sunlight ran through the room from his curtain, a sleepy moan escaping the blue-eyed mans lips as he fidgeted in his duvet cover, hiding within it from the bright evil known as morning. Grumbling and muttering to himself, the boy closed his eyes once more sleep grabbing onto the edges of his conscienceness, pulling him in when he heard the faint sound of another awake human, his roommate. Eyes flashing open, he threw the covers off him, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt, running down the stairs to their kitchen. As said boy walked out of his room, he stared strangely, a silent chuckle leaving his lips as his roommate poked the kettle, a frown plastered against his lips. "Stupid kettle... You're not heating up my water, I need my tea! Use your magical powers of Charlie Physics and make me a tea, you tin can!" He muttered, sarcastically. He turned slightly, noticing his room mate laughing at him. "Oh shut it Charlie. The kettles not working, so we're not having any hot drinks today." He muttered, crossing his arms, leaning against the counter, he pouted. Charlie's eyes stared at the sad, puppy-dog look on his roommates face and sighed, laughing once more.

"Alex... Is the kettle plugged in?" Charlie asked, walking forward, leaning over the kettle, a chuckle escaping his lips. Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Charlie, resting his chin on the taller boys shoulder, standing on his tiptoes, he grimaced. The kettle was indeed plugged in, but it had been switched off.

"Who on Earth would turn off a kettle?" Alex asked, confused with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Charlie shook his head, a smile plastered across his lips. They both stared at the turned off switch , Alex refusing to move his arm. Charlie sighed and flicked it on. "Thanks, Charlieburg, I'd love a cuppa'!" Alex called out, walking away and jumping on the sofa in their living room. He glanced up at Charlie, a grin spread across his lips and Charlie returned it, another sigh leaving his throat as he pulled out the cups.

"You know... You turned off the kettle last night." Charlie informed him, turning round and leaning on the counter, looking at Alex who chuckled and nodded childishly, Charlie rolled his eyes, his smile widening.

"I know, just didn't feel like making a tea this morning." Alex replied, leaning over the back of the sofa, smiling at the unside down Charlie before him. Charlie chuckled, sitting beside him and doing the same.

"And you knew this last night?" Charlie asked, his eyes meeting with Alex's hazel ones, their smiles widened at the eye contact. Charlie's stomach began to rumble inaudily, it felt funny and he sat back down normally, wrapping his hands around his stomach in confusion.

"Yeah I did... Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned, Charlie looked back at him and he had returned to sitting back to normal, his voice laced with worry. Charlie nodded, smiling, pushing himself up as the bubbling water halted to a stop. While pouring the tea, a slam sounded where Alex previously sat and Charlie stared, perplexed at the sudden disappearance of his friend, shaking his head, Charlie continued making the tea, allowing it to brew. He giggled as the image of Alex standing right there, his arms crossed, pouting cutely. Charlie abruptly stopped his laughter. _Cute... I thought he was cute? Pish, posh, we're good friends, I'm allowed to call him that... Right? Oh well..._ Charlie thought, shaking his head as he threw the teabags away and held the cups of tea in his hands, on his way upstairs, he smiled, knocking on Alex's door gingerly before Alex pulled it open, grinning at the tea in Charlie's hand. "Thanks mate!" Alex thanked, giving him a thumbs up. "So, what're you doing today?" He asked, Charlie shrugged and looked up the stairs.

"I guess I'm just working on song projects, songs... You know." He replied, Alex nodded and tlted his head.

"Thought of any?" Alex questioned, Charlie sighed and pouted himself, shaking his head childishly, Alex ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's alright, it'll come to you, won't it? Oh yeah, I'm making dinner tonight!" Alex cheered, Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? You're going to kill us!" He exclaimed, overdramatically holding his heart with his free hand. Alex rolled his eyes and poked Charlie's mole.

"Shut it, McDonnell. I wanted to make you something before I left, because I'm that nice of a friend." Alex replied, sarcasm lacing in his voice once again, Charlie smirked.

"No, you just want to try a new recipe on me before you use it on a girl.! Charlie corrected, Alex rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his tea. "Ah, you didn't reply! I win!" Charlie cheered happily, before rushing up the stairs before Alex could object. He span in his chair, smiling until he noticed the blank pieces of paper before him. "Damn..." He muttered, his head colliding with the desk as his mind ran blank of ideas.

A few hours passed when a waft of burning rush into my senses, eyes alert, body screaming to run downstairs to the oven, I did as so. My eyes meeting with a determined Alex holding a pot full of... Spaghetti? Charlie rushed over by his side and waved Alex's hands away, fixin gthe burning problem before him. "Chaaaarrrlliiieeebuurrrggg! I'm doing it! Alex whined, trying to get the pot full of spaghetti goo. Charlie shook his head, holding it above them, Alex pouted and frowned, sitting ontop of a counter.

"You are really bad at cooking... I mean, spaghetti?" Charlie joked, Alex sighed and smirked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was trying to make pasta but then... I mistook the spaghetti for pasta and forgot I had it on." Alex muttered, Charlie stared at him, chuckling lightly at his roommate pouting adorably. _Adorably? Really!_ Charlie questioned himself before he shook his head.

"I'll fix it... Wait, how did you get them mixed up?" He asked incredulously, Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"Playing Pokemon on my Gameboy." He muttered, Charlie smirked and chuckled once more. "Oh yeah, Charlieburg... I'm going to Essex tomorrow. I'm spending a week or so there so... You're going to be here, alone." Alex muttered, looking down at his feet, Charlie frowned, his heart sinking at the thought of being home alone without his Alex or anyone. _My Alex? What is wrong with me today?_ Charlie looked at Alex, concealing his frown for a tight smile.

"It's okay..." He muttered, half-heartedly. "I hope you have fun in Essex." Charlie finished, looking back at the spaghetti, which looked pretty decent now. Alex chuckled.

"Working your Charlie magic? I swear you're a wizard or something!" Alex joked, Charlie rolled his eyes and followed Alex in their comforting laughter.

"Maybe I am." Charlie replied, winking at Alex who patted his shoulder soothingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... There! First chapter... It's just over a thousand words, so I guess I'm off on a good start? :) I'll try to keep posting but I do tend to move from Fanfiction to Wattpad and Deviantart, so... I'll update as quick as possible... Naww, Charlie will be all alone, wonder what happens, ay? :D A review means a nando's meal... Mmm, Nando's 3 xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you those who favourited/followed this story! You've made my day :D I'm now sat, here at home with a nice cuppa'tea and listening to music, feeling lovely :) So have some of this lovely feeling with this... I think it's a sweet chapter! Well sweet in a slightly odd fashion, but sweet either way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_"Playing Pokemon on my Gameboy." He muttered, Charlie smirked and chuckled once more. "Oh yeah, Charlieburg... I'm going to Essex tomorrow. I'm spending a week or so there so... You're going to be here, alone." Alex muttered, looking down at his feet, Charlie frowned, his heart sinking at the thought of being home alone without his Alex or anyone. My Alex? What is wrong with me today? Charlie looked at Alex, concealing his frown for a tight smile._

_"It's okay..." He muttered, half-heartedly. "I hope you have fun in Essex." Charlie finished, looking back at the spaghetti, which looked pretty decent now. Alex chuckled._

_"Working your Charlie magic? I swear you're a wizard or something!" Alex joked, Charlie rolled his eyes and followed Alex in their comforting laughter._

_"Maybe I am." Charlie replied, winking at Alex who patted his shoulder soothingly._

The next day Charlie awoke, he let out an exasperated groan before rolling out of his bed a few seconds after, landing on the floor with a heavy THUMP! "Charlie?" Alex called up the stairs, Charlie responding with another teen-like groan. An audible laugh came from downstairs and Charlie's eyes widened at the thought of Alex cooking once more. Jumping up from the ground in an animated fashion, bolting towards the door and jumping down the stairs, his foot meeting with every three steps. Bombarding into the kitchen, his blue eyes met Alex's hazel, happiness bursting through them as he laughed cheerily, pouring himself and Charlie a cup of tea. "Couldn't wait to see me?" Alex joked, passing Charlie the mug. Rolling his eyes, a light blush crossed Charlie's cheeks at the sheer thought of Alex's slightly flirtacious joke. Another laugh left Alex's lips, his finger and thumb pinching Charlie's cheek, cheekily, a grin plastered across his face. "Aw! Charlieburg, you're blushing!" Alex cooed, hesitantly removing his hand from Charlie's chubby cheek. Swiftly turning, Charlie dropped onto their couch, taking a long and needed sip of the tea before letting out a sigh of relief. Alex quickly sat beside him, resting his knee before him, holding his cup on it, his hand holding it securely so it wouldn't fall. Charlie glanced at Alex and frowned lightly as his roommate was looking off into the distance, his eyes and mind wandering away, in his our world, focused on something else more... Important? A cough escaped Charlie's throat, awaiting Alex to look at him.

A few seconds passed and Charlie smirked, his hand neared Alex's face, flicking his forehead lightly. Alex breath hitched at the sudden movement and he turned round to Charlie, frowning. He let out an inaudible sigh and took a sip of his drink. Charlie smiled sweetly, his hand rubbing the place he flicked. "Sorry..." Charlie apologized, Alex smirked and shook his head, a silence sitting between them, not awkward but... smile grew and he pulled his legs up infront of him, wrapping his arms around them as he sipped the drink once more. Alex's eyes trailed over Charlie as he sipped the drink, he bit his lip lightly and moved closer to his long-haired friend. Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow when Alex placed his cp of tea on the coffee table, pulling Charlie into a hug. "Um... A-Alex?" Charlie stuttered, biting his lip, Alex's arms had wrapped around his body. _Smooth..._ Charlie thought. His head resting in the crook of Alex's neck, a deep blush rushing over his cheeks as he could smell his roommate and his lynx. Chewing on his lip once more, he closed his eyes, Alex's warmth radiating off of him. "W-Why are you hugging me?" He asked embarrassed, a chuckle left Alex's lips and he droppedthe hug, moving away. Charlie fought himself so he wouldn't let out a whine of losing the warmth Alex released, the warm he generate within Charlie's body, bubbling. Alex shrugged, picking up his cup once more and sipping it.

"Well, I'm off to Essex for a week so you're going to be all alone. Just wanted to give my Charlieburg a bit of Alex loving." Alex replied, suggestively, Charlie's blush returned and he took another long sip of his tea. _He said 'my Charlieburg'... Damn, Charlie! What is wrong with you at the moment? He is your roommate, that is a definite no-no! Anyway, he's into girls and I've never..._ Charlie shook his head, stopping his thoughts from moving _elsewhere._ Alex cocked an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his lips. He turned and stared at Charlie, feeling his gaze, he threw back the tea in his mouth, jumping off of the couch and into the kitchen, fetching himself some breakfast. "So, Charlie..." Alex began, Charlie grunted in reply. Alex's smirk grew wider and more mischievious as he eyes the other brunette in the kitchen. "When're you going to pull some clothes on?"

Charlie's eyes widened and he looked down, noticing his Doctor Who boxers and black socks. "W-What!" He exclaimed, his arms wrapping around his body self-consciously. He turned and noticed Alex staring at him, biting his lip as he leant over the couch. Charlie ducked his head down, looking away, his face now as red as his hair was when he dyed it. He glanced back at Alex, who winked once more suggestively.

"As much as I love a half naked Charlie, and believe me I do. I think it's best to pull on some trousers at the least before I devour you and your ass." Alex chuckled, playfully, winking once more. Charlie froze slightly at his words before darting upstairs, grabbing his black jeans and 'no pogo' shirt, pulling them on before he was back downstairs once more, finding Alex sat on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Charlie giggled lightly at the sight and tilted his head, questioningly.

"Why?" He asked simply, leaning beside him, noting his own bowl of cereal, he smiled gratefully at Alex and began to eat it.

"Looked comfortable..." Alex replied, taking another bite. A knock came at the door and Alex grinned, slurping up the milk leftover in his bowl, Charlie tolted his head once more and took another bite, smiling. "Right, that's me. I'll see you in a week, Charlieburg!"

"What?" Charlie asked, immediately, he watched Alex jump down from the counter, grabbing his bags.

"Oh, I got our neighbour to ring our doorbell when I had to leave. How much I love the power of being a Youtuber and having an Army!" Alex cheered, holding his bags on his arms. He gave Charlie a thumbs up and walked towards the door, pulling it open. "Bye!" He called to Charlie, smiling as he slammed the door shut. Charlie stood plastered to the floor, a part of him dropped, the house now felt lonely. Like there was no-one in it, not even himself. THe odd feeling overwhelmed him. _Is it going to be like this all week?_ He asked himself, chewing on his lip as he remained standing in his place, staring head on at the door that Alex had just left from. He let out an involuntary sigh of disappointment. _Wait... Why am I disappointed? What did I want him to do when he left... Shake my hand? High five me? Hug me? Ki-_Charlie shook his head once more as a smile crept across his lips unknowingly, he swiftly turned, trudging up the stairs, bowl of cereal in hand.

"What should I do?" He asked himself, suddenly perplexed. He could do whatever he wanted, his roommate would think him weird or... Anything, he wasn't there. Charlie smiled and bit his lip once more, entering his room as he wracked through his brain trying to think up what he could do. Suddenly his phone vibrated, piercing Charlie's bubble of ideas and thoughts as he darted towards it.

_Tea me  
>- Alex x<em>

Charlie raised an eyebrow and swiftly replied, staring at his phone.

_You're not even here and you didn't say please! x  
>- Charlie x<em>

Chuckling lightly, Alex fished his phone out of his pocket, smiling softly. His eyes met upon a hot drinks stand and he frowned, sighing in annoyance.

_They don't make it like you do, it's all disgusting and shitty  
>- Alex x<em>

Charlie smiled, rolling his eyes at Alex's reply and dropped his phone, his fingers itching to text back. He slapped them playfully before sitting back at his desk, pen in hand, looking up at his ceiling as his mind wandered.

A few minutes passed before he looked down at his piece of paper, eyes growing wide in shock and slight fright as Alex's name was scribbled in every crook and cranny of the page. He gulped, warily, screwing up the sheet and casting his eyes on the phone, lying defensely on his bed. _I probably wrote his name because... I miss him and it's boring here. Yeah, boring and lonely and quiet and... Maybe I should text him back..._ A smile swept across Charlie's lips as he pushed his spinning chair away from his desk, grabbing the phone and hastily replied.

_I'll make you one when you get back, you'll just have to deal with it! Haha :) x  
>- Charlie x<em>

Alex's smile brightened at the reply from his friend, he sat cosily on his seat on the train to Essex, music ringing through his ears. _Finally text back, cheeky bugger... _ He thought to himself, grinning at the promised tea for when he returns.

_I'll have to hurry with this family-do! See you in a few days, week tops  
>- Alex x<em>

Charlie grinned and nodded to himself, pushing himself back to his desk, staring at the computer before him. He looked around, his mind settling on how empty their home felt. They had been here for around a few weeks now and even within that short time period, Charlie had gotten used to having Alex around, as he usually did but... Alex had made the whole house feel complete. _Why is it so empty? Is it just because it's me? Well yeah, though Alex always made it feel full, complete, like a house. It wasn't lonely and now... How can he make me feel so comfortable and happy here? _Charlie asked, he looked at his computer screen, switching on the computer. _I know, Youtube always cheers me up! _He grinned, swiftly clicking the shortcut to the site when loaded. He glanced at the site, fingers hovering over the keyboard, his mind trying to dictate what to write. Biting his lip once more he decided.

_Alex Reads Twilight_

Charlie smile widened and his stomach moved. Fluttered? Charlie looked down, not feeling hungry at all. He chuckled to himself. _Alex always makes me feel happy and, he's just so... He's just an awesome friend. How sarcastic and witty he can be and how he can just smile simply and all watchers feel better. Thanks Alex. _Charlie mentally thanked, leaning forward, eyes tracing over Alex sitting there in the screen, commenting on the book, jokingly, insulting it. Charlie let laughs leave his lips. Hesitantly as the video finished, Charlie scrolled down, fingers twitching to type a message.

_Thanks, that made me feel better... Boring here without you x_

Charlie shook his head, deleting what he wrote and retyping his message.

_Thanks, you always make me feel better x_

Charlie hesitated once more, debating whether to give a kiss or not, finally agreeing to and quickly sending the message, clicking the next video, a grin plastered on his face as Alex's insults rolled out of his lips, in a strange compliment-like manner. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around, the second video finished. _It's still lonely... A few days like this... What am I going to do? Is Alex as bored and secluded as me? _Charlie shook his head. _Of course not, he's going to see his family again._ Charlie replied, clikcing the next, leaning back as his eyes remained on Alex, chuckles escaping his throat as the house grew cold, Alex's cheery, warm and sarcastic demeanour having lost it's presence.

A few hours passed and Charlie was now sat, huddled around his computer, wrapped in several blankets, the cold air seeping through his body, the heating was on, but he was still cold. Like all warmth in him had disappeared, he shook his head, taking another sip of tea, clicking on Alex's final _Alex Reads Twilight_. Charlie smiled, moving closer.

_I wonder if Alex has ever felt like this when I've left... Would he have done what I'm doing? No, he's not weird like me. Maybe I should make him a video so if he ever feels sad then he can watch it... And my subscribers too, of course. I can't just make something for Alex, it would be unfair on all those that had stuck with me through thick and thin. I have to make it for a million people, even more so... Alex probably wouldn't watch it anyway. He's too busy and won't take any notice. He'd probably ignore it as we live together, and if it was important I would've told him, wouldn't I? Yes, of course I would... But, maybe he won't reply to it. _Charlie thought to himself, a frown crossing his lips as he sighed and threw back the rest of his tea, chewing on his lip, nervously. _I won't make it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, over 2,000 words! Right, thank you all those who followed but review! You get a pair of Charlie's Doctor Who panties ;) Haha, anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon! xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woop! Chapter Three, thank you The Unstoppable Duracell Bunny for reviewing and here is the update! :D Bit of a shorter chappie today, decided that it's going to vary :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_I wonder if Alex has ever felt like this when I've left... Would he have done what I'm doing? No, he's not weird like me. Maybe I should make him a video so if he ever feels sad then he can watch it... And my subscribers too, of course. I can't just make something for Alex, it would be unfair on all those that had stuck with me through thick and thin. I have to make it for a million people, even more so... Alex probably wouldn't watch it anyway. He's too busy and won't take any notice. He'd probably ignore it as we live together, and if it was important I would've told him, wouldn't I? Yes, of course I would... But, maybe he won't reply to it. Charlie thought to himself, a frown crossing his lips as he sighed and threw back the rest of his tea, chewing on his lip, nervously. I won't make it..._

Charlie opened his eyes, looking up at his ceiling like he did every time he woke up,mbeing followed by an agitated sigh and grumble under his breath. A few days had passed and Charlie followed his routine, he walked downstairs, made himself some breakfast and tea. Play a few games on the wii. Teabreak. Go into his and Alex's office and attempt to think up some video ideas. No success yet. Teabreak and eat lunch. Wander around the house lost and then finally continue watching some of Alex's videos to cheer him up. The house was empty, how could you blame him? He didn't feel right without Alex by his side, everything seemed to prolong, days never seemed to end. He began to procrastinate more than he used to, try to keep his mind off of the fact that something was missing. Someone was missing.

Alex was missing.

Charlie sighed once more, grimacing. He felt like crap. He usually didn't think the Essex boy would make him feel this way, make him react like so, it was so... Foreign to Charlie. Although a smile graced Charlie's lips, a small chuckle tumbling out of his throat as he jumped up from his bed. _Alex is coming home tomorrow!_ Charlie cheered in his mind, inwardly giggling as he made himself tea, a grin plastered on his face as the positivity and happiness radiated off of him. Charlie couldn't help but be ecstatic. Alex was coming home. Alex. Alex Day. Was. Coming. Home. Tomorrow.

"Alex is coming home!" Charlie cheered, taking a sip of his cup of tea and letting out a harsh breath at the hot liquid burning his tongue. "Ow, ow, ow!" Charlie exclaimed, pouting at the cup. "Stupid Charlie, why did you do that?" He questioned himself before raising an eyebrow. "Why am I even talking to myself? This is so weird, I feel like one of those mental patients that are... I'm going to try and shut up..." He rambled on, biting his lip to stop himself from continuing on. Then he would sound like an idiot. _I think I'll finish watching Alex's video's today!_ Charlie decided, smiling and walking into his office, turning on his computer before jumping to Youtube and began his watchfest.

_A few hours later..._

Charlie had spent the past few hours wandering around his house, making himself tea, vegetating before his computer where he continued to watch Alex's videos. They made him feel better, a small part of him returned in a way. Well Charlie believed that as he was watching his roommate, his mind was making the mental connection that he was there, hence himself feeling slightly happier and earger to sleep, so he could see the cocky and sarcastic Essex Boy the next day. Along within those hours, Charlie had decided to get dressed and moved downstairs, phone in hand, hoping that very Essex boy may text him.

How right he was. A buzz sounded next to his desk, his head whipped to his phone, eyes wide. Swiftly, he snatched his phone, leaning back in his seat and a goofy grin swept across his lips.

_Charlieburrrrrrrg... Ya'know you love me?  
>~ Alex x<em>

Charlie rolled his eyes and smirked at the question, his heart quickening as he reread the message over and over again, his smile growing.

_...Yeah? What do you want Alex?  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_Alex smiled and leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes hesitantly before quickly typing back._

_I need some of your Charlie-loving... I'm bored and tired! Entertain me! ...Please...  
>~ Alex x<em>

_What? How am I meant to entertain you? I don't know... Oh yeah, what time are you back tomorrow?  
>~Charlie x<em>

_Pftt... As if I know, sometime in the morning? And why not!  
>~ Alex x<em>

_You are so... Alex, how come you don't know? And I'm not entertaining you because you're all the way in Essex!  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_...So? :) Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be back at some point tomorrow... If you make me some tea...  
>~ Alex x<em>

_I'm not a worry wart...  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_Yeah, you are!  
>~ Alex x<em>

_Not .  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_Pftt, stop denying it!  
>~ Alex x<em>

_ALEX!  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_What? ;)  
>~ Alex x<em>

_I beat your high score on Mario Kart :)  
>~ Charlie x<em>

_WHAAAAAAAAAT! D: How could you do that? Do you know how long it took me to beat your score! Ahh! D: I hate Mario Kart!  
>~ Alex x<em>

Charlie chuckled and glanced at the clock. It read half-eight. Damn, he had another hour or two before he could sleep. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked down at his phone, debating whether or not to reply to Alex's angry text. Charlie grinned mischieviously.

_I beat it in one go ;)_  
><em>~ Charlie x<em>

Charlie grinned, chuckling at the Essex boy as he continued to text him back, getting angrier by the second. A small giggle left Charlie's lips while his stomach fluttered at the continuous beeps and tones indicating Alex's texts. Charlie glanced at the clock once more, ten minutes had passed, biting his lip he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his buzzing phone, walking up to his room. With each buzz and shake of his phone, Charlie smiled greater, his heart swelled as he felt tingles through his body, radiating form the attention he was gaining from the Essex boy. Jumping on his bed, stripping himself off of his clothes, he closed his eyes, a thought wondering into his mind.

_What is Alex doing right now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and now please review :D I'll try to update soon :D x<strong>


End file.
